Do you love me?
by vampiregirl42
Summary: what happens when dru and graves are dating, christophe gets jealous, and the suckers are after them? did i mention they are on the run? rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Do you love me?

GPOV

I watched her reading; I really didn't think she liked any of the books the main schola had. But she found one, and it was my favorite, do you love me?

It was about a boy and a girl that would never really consider each other, but once they are kidnapped and hidden away at a secret school, and they aren't humans. But the girl (Drena) and the boy (Andre) are vampires, but not meant to be until they realize that the school is under attack and they might die. And share three first kiss, which might be there last as they go off to battle. When Drena doesn't return, Andre is lost for words and goes into depression. But seven years later when they are 25, they met again and that is really the end of the book. **(This book doesn't exist as far as I know, it might but right now I have no idea.)**

She was beautiful, in every way you could think. Dru was amazing. I didn't care that she had turned me into a half wulf. But Christophe was in my way, no one else might know what he is saying when he says kochana or milna but he is flirting with her. Speaking of the devil…………..

Christophe came into the room me and Dru were sharing. He glanced at me, and looked at Dru, she didn't even look up from the book, she knew who it was.

"Kochana, are you sharing a room with someone?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Yes," She answered. "And I don't think it is any of your business if I did or didn't." she shut her book after marking her page, then looking at Christophe.

"Yes it is milna. For all I know it could be someone untrustworthy, he looked me in the eyes when he said this.

"Graves," She said looking at me with her dazzling blue eyes. I smiled and walked over. A smile spread across her face, as I sat next to her, putting my arm around her waist. She looked at me.

"Yes," She smirked.

"You don't want him here do you?" She whispered in my ear.

"Well only if it necessary." I said so Christophe could here. His confused look made her laugh. It could make anyone, even the unhappiest person in the world smile. And it made a huge grin across my face. "Kiss me." I whispered in her ears.

"Your wish is my command." Sarcasm was in her voice. She leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, but yet it had passion, love, lust, desire and a lot more. When it ended we were gasping for air.

I turned and looked at Christophe, he was facing the window.

"Done?" He asked there was no emotion in his voice. But it had just a hint of hurt in it.

A loud crashed came from outside, and a hand brook thought the window.

"Get her out of here! The suckers are here, and so is my father!" He screamed.

I grabbed Dru and ran out into the hallway to warn the others, but outside the door were suckers and if looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

I shut the door, and hid Dru behind me. She pushed me aside, and faced a sucker, the only one by the door. He tried to hit her, but she dodged. She kicked him square in the chest and he flung backward. Oh right, she bloomed last week. Her fangs weren't as long as others were. So it looked, like she didn't have them, unless she smiled.

"Graves we don't have all day! We got to tell Dylan!" She yelled as she ran off, suddenly it burst into flames right in front of her. One more step she would have been dead. Dylan came running out from behind her, and grabbed her waist, bringing her away from the flames, she was in shock.

He let go of her, and started to run off, we ran behind him until we reached outside.

A sucker came from behind and threw her into a tree. A cut was on her cheek, and she was bleeding. Not good.

The sucker lunged for her; she got up and hit his side, flinging him to the right.

She knew how to fight. And she was good, and she looked hot when she did it too.

Shanks came running out and Dibs followed him.

"We should help her, I mean she might get killed." Shanks said.

"she is trained good, and she is strong and fast. But that sucker isn't going to give up, until he or she is dead. So we should." I said.

"How do we kill one?" As shanks said it, she came out of no where and handed him a knife.

"Hit him in the heart with this." She handed Dibs, Shanks and me one.

Christophe came out of oblivion and threw the sucker away from Dru. He took his knife and did as she just told us.

We turned around and a bunch of them were coming right at us. We were dead, really dead.

**Did you like it? This is my first one for strange angels, but I have some for vampire academy! R&R! I need reviews!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	2. Chapter 2

Do you love me?

Chapter 2

GPOV

"Dru!" I screamed. She turned around and faced me, then looked at were I was staring at. Suckers.

She ran towards me and when she reached me her face had fear written on it.

"What do we do?" She asked franticly.

"Run, fast really fast." Christophe came from behind Dru. "There is a car up front, you have to run. Get in and drive off. Don't wait just leave, I will meet you there."

"Where do we go?" She asked.

"We?"

"Yeah, what about Graves, Shanks, Dibs and Ash. I can't leave them."

"They aren't safe for you." Christophe looked at me.

"Christophe!"

"They aren't! They could kill you!"

"So could you! Like father like son!" She grabbed my hand and headed for the car. Christophe grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop, just us. We don't need dogs running around."

"And we don't need, the son of Serji running around." I replied in a cold voice.

"Back off dog boy, you aren't what are best for her." He growled.

"And you are?"

"Get the hell away from her, doggie."

"No Christophe. You get the hell away from me. Graves isn't a dog, and you just as much a threat to me as him. You aren't what is best for me in this way, he is." Dru interrupted. She glared at him.

"You don't know better Dru." He said. He didn't just say that, that was my last nerve I punched him.

"Go Dru. He is going to be pissed." I pulled her to the car. Shanks, Dibs, and Ash were already in it. They must have heard. "I will drive you are navigator."

She got in the passenger side, and I got in the front.

"Oh shit." She was looking behind us; a very pissed Christophe was running towards the car. "GO!"

I pushed the gas peddle and sped off to the road.

DPOV

Christophe was very pissed. His eyes were red and he had blood on his face, his paper thin shirt, bloody as well. He met my eyes and his expression softened. I looked back to the road, and then to Graves.

"He is going to kill us." I stated.

"No, he is going to kill me; he wouldn't lay a hand on you. Just because then we would be together in heaven, while he goes to hell." Graves said it probably was true.

I stayed silent, then something hit my window, a note.

_D_e_ar_ _Dru,_

_I forgive you and (__dog boy)__ Graves for your immature mistakes. If (__dog boy)__ Graves is who you chose to be with, then that is okay. I don't blame you if you don't trust me as much as you should, but what my father did doesn't reflect on me. Even though I think (__dog boy)__ Graves is a bad choice, it still is your choice. Just always remember, _

_I LOVE YOU DRU. _

_With all my love and more,_

_Christophe_

I re-read the letter making sure it was to me. I looked out the window for some sign of how it got there, then I saw Christophe. He was by the side of the road smiling at me. I looked at him, shock written all over my face, he laughed as we drove past him. We were soon to far away for me to see the slightest glimpse of him.

The glove department opened, without anyone laying a hand on it. Christophe scarf fell out. I picked it up and examined it.

It was a mix of sea colors, blues, greens, purple, black ect. I held it in my hands, and another note fell out. God, what with the notes?

_Dear Dru, _

_I think way ahead than anyone else you know. I knew that you and Graves were going to escape, and that there was going to be an attack at the school. In fact I helped them get in (gasps from reader). But I will never hurt you Dru, please know that. I love you. I will find you, and it will be easy. _

_Love,_

_Christophe_

I stared in shock at the night. I was right, like father like son. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree; in this case, it is right next to it.

"What is wrong?" Shanks asked. I handed him the notes, he read them and looked just as shocked as I was. "We have to make a promise."

"We all looked at him; we thought we could trust him, Christophe. He is on Serji's side." I said. "Everyone has to promise no one, but everyone in this car. Trust no one, every man for them self. Promise?"

"Promise." We all said in union.

I saw Christophe standing by the side of the road again, instead of bleeding red blood, it was black. He was a sucker.

* * *

**Who loved it! I know you Christophe fans most likely hate me right now for making him bad, but I like Graves! Tell me what might happen next! R&R!  
**

**Dru&Graves4ever **


	3. Chapter 3

Do you love me?

Chapter 3

GPOV

Okay now I was mad, really mad, pissed actually.

Christophe comes in, says he is going to protect Dru and ends up he is hunting her just like everyone else who is trying to kill her! He loves her and now is going to kill her, once she is found.

"Graves, it is okay, I promise. Christophe won't hurt me, I promise but he might take me away from you." She whispered, as we were lying on the bed watching TV in a small motel we found just off the highway. We got two rooms, one for Dru, Ash, and me. In the second room there were Dibs and Graves. Ash wasn't calming down for anyone besides Dru, as long as she was there with him he was okay.

"It isn't okay if they take you away from me; I rather die then spend one second without you Dru. I won't let them get you I promise, I wouldn't be able to live." It was true, I wouldn't be able to, ever since Dru had come into my life it hasn't been as dark, it was lightened up when I first saw her, and when she kissed me it was like it was standing next to the sun, and the dark was gone and she was mine.

_~flashback~_

_I don't know why my parents left me when I was a kid, or why I was fine for fending for myself, or why I was fine if I died here right on the spot. The truth was I had nothing in this world, not a soul. No on would talk to me, or accept me. Not even Kelly, which it seemed like you were looking at the sun from the brightness or her outfits she wore. And wouldn't she be cold? She was pale, and wore whatever the hell she wanted when she wanted. Her parents were dead, like me (I know I said they just left, well they did but soon after they died), and no one would talk to her, girl wise, all the boys just seemed to fall under her charm. Like she was compelling them, compulsion. I was the only one who wasn't, and she seemed really annoyed by that, I mean I tried to talk to her but all she does is glare at me and walk away._

"_You know why I hate you right?" She asked coming up to me during lunch. _

"_Yes, because I am not under that silly, stupid, spell, charm thing all the other guys are under." I said coldly._

"_No, because you are too good for me and that is why I hate you. You simply don't fall under my charm, and they will. You are mine in this world, and then _she _will come along and take you away, and you will be turned into something you didn't know existed, but she did, just to protect her, and I will lose every guy in this school to her, the sevocha." She said colder than my tone before. _

"_A what-a?" I asked, clearly confused. _

"_Sevocha. Dru, her name is Dru. Part sucker, really, her poor mother, we could have been such great friends until she turned good." _

"_Sucker, as in vampire?"_

"_Yes as in vampire you ass-hole!" _

"_Hey is it was just a question!"_

"_Yeah I bet it was, not." She smiled full teeth for the first time ever, since I have known her. There were little fangs, there just long enough in order to drink blood. BLOOD. Her finger was being cut, by the knife she had in her hand, instead of red, oozing out, black did. It reflected dark against her skin, like it messed up the whole piece. She squeezed a drop onto the table, and it melted like acid was dropped onto it. Oh shit she really was one._

_I walked into the next class, there she was there, sitting in the chair I usually sit, way in the back, Dru I figured. She was right, Kelly was right. _

_My world all of a sudden didn't seem so gloomy after all. She brought the sunshine. I put in my ear phones, my gaze still locked on her. The song started to play and it was perfect for what I was thinking, or what I wished would happen._

_No if, and's, but's or maybe's_

_So you wanna be her baby_

_I can read your face like a book_

_Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother_

_It's harder than it looks_

_She's as pretty as a picture_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine_

_When she's gone the world goes dark_

_Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_

_But boy she's hell on the heart_

_Yeah she's good when she's bad_

_She's cute when she's mad_

_And she does all the wrong things right_

_Yeah boy it's a fact when they're made like that_

_You ain't ever gonna sleep at night_

_She's as pretty as a picture_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine_

_When she's gone the world goes dark_

_Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_

_But boy she's hell on the heart_

_Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush_

_It's gonna mess up your head_

_But here's the kicker son_

_Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death_

_She's as pretty as a picture_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine_

_When she's gone the world goes dark_

_Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_

_But boy she's hell on the heart_

_Yeah she's hell on the heart_

_Perfect, she was perfect and the song was perfect for us. _

_~End of flashback~_

I smiled to myself.

Perfect, everything was perfect, well except that Christophe was coming to kill us.

Then there he was, outside the window, smirking showing his fangs. And Kelly was next to him, she was showing them too but with an evil grin.

We are dead.

**I know I am a horrible person, to all! for lack of updatingness, and for making Christophe bad, and for making a cliffy ending. Sorry it took so long, I just got a boyfriend and then I like broke up with him, so is all sad and stuff and making me feel guilty. Well please R&R even if you do hate me! **

**Dru&Graves4ever**


	4. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
